


I Know Wrong

by lionessvalenti



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Sharon helps Steve. Steve helps Sharon. And sometimes, they kiss.





	I Know Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).



"If you need anything else, you know how to get in contact with me," Sharon said. Her voice was low, though there wasn't anyone else in the dark alley, but Steve couldn't blame her. Meeting with him and not arresting him on the spot was bad, but her giving him access codes into the Raft, well, that was going to cost her a lot more than her job if it was traced back to her.

"I'll try not to," Steve replied. "I don't want to get you in more trouble than you're already in."

She paused, then gently rested a hand against his forearm. He was wearing a jacket so it wasn't as if she were touching his bare skin. Yet, it made him warm.

"If you need someone to talk to, you know how to contact me."

Steve's breath got caught in his throat, and he nodded, unable to speak right away. She was doing so much for him and all he was doing was potentially ruining her life. "Thank you. You don't need to be doing any of this. I keep owing you."

Sharon's mouth set in a line. "I know wrong when I see it, so yeah. I need to be doing this. Be careful." Her expression softened and she leaned forward, tilting up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. 

He didn't even think about it. He turned his head slightly to catch her mouth with his own. She made a little surprised noise, but didn't pull away. Her hand snaked around the back of his neck and he was hit with a sudden surge of arousal. He could get used to that.

When Sharon finally stepped back, her cheeks were flushed. Steve grinned.

"I don't have anything left to lose," he said by way of explaining himself.

She smiled, almost sheepishly. "Sure you do, but kissing me wasn't that big of a risk." She pushed him gently on the shoulder, but he didn't actually step back. "Go save your friends. Then I'll be impressed."

"Right." Steve touched her cheek briefly. He was on a time crunch, and Bucky was waiting in the jet, but he was inclined to stay and kiss her a few more times. That wasn't an option. "Stay safe."

"You too."

* * *

It was nine months later that Steve got word Sharon was locked up. It was hardly the Raft, but it was still a secret government prison. He had a sinking suspicion this was related to him, and it didn't take much digging to find out she'd been tossed in there, without any sort of proceedings, for treason. His name came up multiple times in the document they'd found.

"You don't have to come," he said to Sam and Natasha.

"Of course we're coming," Sam said. He hadn't even glanced at Nat, but she was nodding. "I'm just as responsible, and even if that wasn't the case, it doesn't matter. If she helped you, she helped us. We're not going to let you go save your girlfriend alone."

"Girlfriend?" Nat asked, eyebrows raised.

"She's not my girlfriend," Steve said at the same time.

Sam snorted. "They kissed."

"You kissed her?" Nat looked from Sam, then back to Steve. "When?"

"Germany," Steve replied, deciding not to even get into the second time he kissed Sharon. They didn't need to know everything.

"Oh. Well, no one tells me anything." Nat crossed her arms over her chest. Germany was still a little bit of a sensitive spot for her.

Steve actually laughed. "You know everything else. I figured you knew that, too."

He hadn't figured that, but it made enough sense and the flattery seemed to mollify her enough to keep the conversation moving in a more productive direction.

"I have about half of a plan. Since I now have the two of you, let's do the second half."

With the three of them, it didn't take long to make the plan, and twenty hours after that, Steve was standing in the middle of a prison, alarms blaring (things may not have gone exactly according to plan), on a small metal walkway that looked over the common area of the prison. It was three floors up, with only a railing between him and the thirty foot drop.

With the intel they had gathered before going in, Steve counted his way down the unmarked, iron doors until he found the one he was looking for. There was a small window he could peer into and saw Sharon in a blue prison jumpsuit.

She looked thinner, and like she hadn't slept for weeks, or maybe had just been asleep and was woken up by alarms. When she saw Steve's face, what color was left in her cheeks drained. "What are you doing here?"

He could barely hear her through the window, but replied, "I'm here to get you out."

Sharon's eyes widened, and then her face faded into distinct annoyance. "So you can get tossed in here next?"

"We're not going to get caught," he said, but for some reason, she didn't look impressed. He turned away from the window so Sharon wouldn't think he was still talking to her. "Nat, you got those codes yet?"

"Nope, just three guys with tasers." Natasha made the word "tasers" sound like the most insulting thing she'd ever witnessed. There was a loud thump on the other side of the radio. "Give me like thirty seconds..."

Steve spotted two guards heading his way, and they were not carrying tasers. "How about ten seconds?"

"I can try. That's... shit. Shit. Okay, here. Seven, forty-five, eighty-two, six, fifty-eight."

Steve punched in the numbers as quickly as he could, and the door opened just as the guards arrived. He didn't have a chance to see if Sharon was making her way out, blocking a punch from the guy in the front. He grabbed the guard and tossed him over his shoulder to get to the second one, who was ready, with his gun out.

Before the guard could get off a shot, Steve quickly disarmed him and turned the gun right back on him. The guard took a step back, hands up.

"I could shoot you or I could punch you in the face," Steve said. "Which one is going to make you feel better?"

The guard opened his mouth, but didn't say anything, his eyes moving to something over Steve's shoulder. He smiled. That couldn't be good.

"There's more coming," Sharon said. "A lot more."

"All right," Steve replied. He tossed the gun to his left hand and punched the guard in the face. He went down in a heap. Probably fine.

Steve turned and saw what the guard and Sharon were seeing: something shy of an army's worth of guards heading in their direction. And probably more coming from the other, any second now.

"You didn't have to do this," Sharon said as she sidled up next to Steve. Her gaze was darting around, like him, looking for a way out. She now had a gun, too, probably from the guard Steve had tossed in her direction.

"Yeah, but I know wrong when I see it."

"Well, that's not fair."

Steve grinned despite the firefight that was about the ensue when it was forty guns against two. They were out of options, except for the obvious, stupid one. Luckily, Steve had some pretty good luck with stupid options. "You trust me, right?"

"I do," she said, though there was a hesitance to her tone that suggested maybe she did until he asked that question.

"Okay good." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her flush against him, with her feet a couple inches off the floor. He swung a leg over the railing and jumped. It took about a second and a half to get to the floor, which was enough time for Steve to turn his body so he took all the impact and Sharon was unharmed.

Bones in his left arm crunched, and he grimaced through the pain. If they could get out, they could get it set, and he'd be healed up in a day or two. But one step at a time.

"I take it back," Sharon groaned as she rolled onto her back. "I don't trust you." She turned her head and caught Steve's expression, and then his arm. "Oh my god."

"I'm fine," he said, his voice cracking. He'd been through worse, but his body was starting to go into shock.That wasn't a first, and he knew it would clear up, but at least he wasn't feeling the worst of the pain now.

Gunshots began to fill the room, but the fire wasn't directed at them. Above them, Sam swooped over the guards, firing cover shots back at them, and making for a very large, moving target.

"You're late," Steve called through the comm.

"Yeah, well, you know I'm slow," Sam replied. "Now run! I can only hold them off until I run out of bullets."

Sharon was already on her feet, and she wrapped a hand around Steve's good arm to help him up. "Time to go."

"Figured," Steve said, and they ran together. He'd looked at a map of the prison, and that was all he needed to get around, but Sharon knew the layout from the inside. He had no problem following her lead as pain blurred his vision. Why did this hurt so much?

Natasha was already at the jet when they got there. "What happened to your arm?" she asked, as she ushered them into the back hatch.

"He jumped thirty feet onto concrete," Sharon said.

"Of course he did."

"I can hear you, you know," Steve said, now clutching his arm. "Where's Sam?"

"He's on his way," Sam replied over the comm. "Get in the air. I'll meet you."

"You heard the bird, let's go." Nat shut the door behind them. She hurried through the jet and into the cockpit.

"Sit," Sharon said, gently pushing Steve into one of the seats that lined the walls of the main cabin. She sat down next to him. "Take off your shirt."

Steve was already pulling himself out of his armor, but still flashed Sharon the best grin he could manage. "That's moving pretty fast, don't you think?"

She gave him a look, the corners of her lips pulling up for a smile. "I want to set your arm if I can. Or at least get it so you won't move it until we're somewhere with real medical facilities."

"I thought you weren't a nurse."

"Who said I wasn't a nurse?"

"I guess I just assumed." He ground his teeth as he finally got his shirt off. When he looked at his arm, it was pretty obvious why it was so painful. He knew it was broken, but it was clearly broken in several places. It was already swollen, with bruising where he'd hit the ground. He was lucky he'd only broken the arm.

"Well, you know what they say when you assume," Sharon replied. She wasn't looking at him, her eyes set firmly on his arm.

"What do they say?"

That caught her attention. She looked up at him. "You make an ass out of you and me. You haven't heard that one?"

Steve smiled, despite the pain, though it may have been more of a grimace. "I have, but I wanted to hear you say it."

"You _are_ an ass."

"Incoming!" Nat called, and the back hatch began to open. 

The cabin filled with cold night air and Sam flew inside. He landed as gracefully as he probably could manage, with a slight stumble, bumping up against the wall as the hatch closed back up. He pulled up his goggles and took a look at Steve and Sharon, eyebrows raised.

"Am I interrupting something?"

"Just a broken arm," Steve replied, trying not to roll his eyes as Sam's innuendo, no matter how harmless and vague. "Thanks for the cover."

Sharon turned away from Steve to look at Sam. "Yes, thank you. All of you. You didn't... I wasn't expecting this."

"You were in there because of us," Sam said. "We weren't going to let you rot."

"Besides," Steve said, tilting his head toward her as well as he could without shifting his arm. "I owed you."

"I think this clears the list," she replied. "And I think we're going to have to get you a hospital."

"Did you hear that, Nat? Hospital that won't have us arrested," Sam said. He started pulling off the Falcon gear and carefully putting it away.

"Roger that," Nat replied. She glanced over her shoulder at Sharon. "When things calm down, we can drop you wherever you want, if there's somewhere you can go. Or you can stay with us a while."

Sharon's jaw dropped a little. She looked up at Steve, as if making sure he'd signed off on this, which he had. Maybe it was going to be awkward because they kissed that one time. Two times. He nodded at her.

"I'm not an Avenger," she said.

Steve smiled sadly. "Neither are we."

* * *

"How's the arm?"

Steve looked up from the book on his tablet to Sharon, who was standing in front of him. It had been a week since the prison break, and while she didn't look suddenly more rested, she appeared more comfortable in regular clothes, as opposed to the jumpsuit.

They were holed up in not the worst motel in the world, but not the greatest either. Everything was scratchy, from the sheets, to the towels, to the carpet, but at least it was clean. That was more than could be said for some of the places they'd stayed.

"I think it's all healed up," he said, giving his shoulder a roll for effect. It was still a little tender, but it wasn't anything to complain about.

She sat down next to him on the bed, their backs pressed against the headboard that was glued to the wall. "Good. I'd hate to be the cause of permanent damage."

"No, I think that was all me," Steve replied with a chuckle, and she laughed too. He liked the way she smiled back at him. "Have you thought about -- staying?"

Sharon's smile faded, but her eyes were still bright. "I have. It's easy to say yes when I don't have anywhere to go."

"Maybe if you come, you'll find your place."

"Maybe." Tentatively, she took his hand. Her fingers were cold. "We should probably talk about how easy it is to kiss someone when you think you might never see them again."

"It was that bad, huh?" he asked with a lopsided smile. He'd been expecting this conversation. Sharon was deeply professional, and there had been a sort of awkward formalness as she found her footing in this new situation.

"Yeah, that's definitely the problem. You're so bad at kissing." She laughed and readjusted her hand around his. "I was thinking more along the lines of how we're going to be spending all day, every day together and not making it awkward. We don't actually know each other that well."

Steve nodded. She was right, but that didn't stop him from wanting to kiss her again. She was so close and he was intimately familiar with how soft her lips were. "Well, since you're staying, we'll have plenty of time. We can take it slow."

"We can. On the other hand, I don't have anything left to lose. Maybe we could maybe make out sometimes. While we're getting to know each other better." Sharon looked up at him, no hesitation in her face. Her cheeks were a little pink, but she was giving him a playful smirk. "If that's something you're into."

"Oh. I, uh, I'd -- I'd like that." Steve could feel the tips of his ears going red as he stammered. Every part of him seemed warmer than it had been a few seconds before. Couldn't he ever play it cool? He took a deep breath and tried. "You know, Sam and Nat won't be back for at least another half an hour. If you wanted to start. On that."

Her smirk spread into a grin. "Good idea." She grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him closer until their mouths met in a kiss. She didn't let go, and that was fine by him.

Steve knew wrong, but he also knew when something was right.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] I Know Wrong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696667) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
